


Teen Wolf Imagines Collection [NSFW]

by eratothemuse



Series: Teen Wolf Imagines [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Imagines Collection, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Smut, not safe for work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-23 23:06:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 64
Words: 12,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17089445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eratothemuse/pseuds/eratothemuse
Summary: This is a collection of imagines [from my blog on tumblr - thranduilsperkybutt] involving the Teen Wolf characters! Only NSFW fic is in this collection, so enjoy! Any additional warnings will be posted in each chapter's Notes.





	1. Peter Hale, Frank Castle - having a threesome with Peter Hale and Frank Castle.

**Author's Note:**

> **Crossover: Teen Wolf & The Punisher**

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Peter](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/177439768482/prettiestcaptain-totally-correct-quotes-of-stiles)  |  [Frank](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/168460127957/ventimigrillo-jon-bernthal-as-frank-castle)

> _Imagine having a threesome with Peter Hale and Frank Castle._

——— _Request for anon_  ———

Peter lounges on your couch as if he owns it, which he has every right to, considering he bought it for you. Italian leather, crafted perfectly above the mahogany legs it sat upon— the gift no doubt cost him a pretty penny.

His head lulls forward, his sensitive ears picking up the sound of footsteps approaching from the bathroom. Frank was returning from the shower, while you and Peter had remained far too lazy in the wake of your lovemaking to even rise from the couch.

“Are you leaving?” you murmur against Peter’s chest, his warmth drawing you in so as to keep any thought of abandoning the couch from your mind. Still, you perk up when Frank nears the couch, looking up at him with a pout that urges him to stay, though you know he won’t.

“Yeah, work to do,” is all he offers, before you push up from your spot to tug his lips down to yours by a grip on his distinctly militarian vest. No matter how well he hides it, there’s a blush feathered across his cheeks when he parts from you, still not completely used to the situation that had unfolded between you, him, and Peter not an hour before.

“Be safe, yeah?” and you let him go, getting a gruff nod in return before he’s gone in much the same ghostly way as he always seemed to arrive at your apartment, slipping out silently that you would not have known had Peter’s attention not be drawn by it.

A sly smirk finds the werewolf’s lips when he tugs you nearer, a hint of a growl in his voice now, “Looks like I’ve got you all to myself, now.”


	2. Chris Argent, Derek Hale, Peter Hale - losing your virginity to Derek Hale while Peter and Argent watch.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Virgin!Reader  
> **  
>  Warnings: NSFW; Incest; Voyeurism

_**Warnings:**  NSFW; Incest; Voyeurism _

Gif source:  [Derek&Peter](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/126665893967)  |  [Chris](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/133446199232)

> _Imagine losing your virginity to Derek Hale while Peter and Argent watch._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

Chris’ jaw clenched slightly as he watched. There was no denying the feeling of jealousy that surged through him at Derek being your first, but there was also no mistake that watching the werewolf take you had its own enticement. The little whimpers you’d make— gasping as if you were surprised each time Derek happened to discover something your body liked— surged right through him. Chris shifted his weight, glancing towards Peter who already was palming himself through his jeans as you moan Derek’s name once more.

Peter catches Chris’ eye, smirking as if he knew exactly the thought running through the hunter’s mind, but his question isn’t directed at Chris, “Enjoying your first time, sweetheart?” Peter’s lusty gaze slips back to where Derek had quickened his pace between your thighs, his brow furrowed in exertion as your breath caught in your throat at the feeling, stammering in your chest.

Chris’ eyes follow, watching right as you shut your eyes, desperate concentration on your face as you try to piece together an answer before finally managing a heightened, “Y-Yes!”


	3. Chris Argent, Derek Hale - losing your virginity to Chris Argent while making out with Derek.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Virgin!Reader**

_**Warnings:**   NSFW_

Gif source:  [Here](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/172979191247/stilessderek-random-gifs-of-derek-being)

> _Imagine losing your virginity to Chris Argent while making out with Derek._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

Ice blue gaze meets yours for a flash of an instant that has your breath catching before he pushes in, achingly slow, but at a pace that you know is entirely for your benefit. Chris is slow, gentle, and clearly taking his time as the walls of your body spasm around him. You bite your lip as a whimper escapes you at this foreign feeling, your nails digging into the thighs that flank your hips, your back arching against Derek’s chest at your back. You would have been worried your grip would hurt him if he weren’t a werewolf.

“Relax,” Derek’s rumble is low, soothing, and somehow has your body obeying. You take a breath as you feel Chris bottom out within you, reaching deeper than you ever thought was possible before.

“Okay?” Chris can’t manage a full question, but the single word is enough to have you understanding his need for you to be okay right now. For you to tell him to move. You take a moment to adjust, shifting your hips against his experimentally and watching as he shuts his eyes in pleasure.

“Chris, please,” that’s enough to have him slipping from you nearly completely, only to surge back into you once more in a way that completely scatters any shred of sanity you had left. It doesn’t take long until you’re a mess against them, holding on to dear life at Derek’s thighs, grounded solely by Chris’ hands on your hips dragging them into his with each thrust.

Derek’s hand snakes around your body, turning your head to the side for his lips to crash against yours, silencing your pleas with his tongue. He swallows your moans in his kiss, beard scratching delightfully against your chin as Chris’ pace hurries in the chase of the orgasm that was just barely out of reach now.

 

 


	4. Chris Argent, Derek Hale, Peter Hale - Peter, Derek and Argent all taking turns making you cum.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: NSFW; Incest**

_**Warnings:** NSFW; Incest_

Gif source:  [Peter](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/174114102232/prettiestcaptain-peter-hale-meme-favourite)  |  [Derek](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/172979191247/stilessderek-random-gifs-of-derek-being)  |  [Chris](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/174114735342/jr-bourne-gif-hunt)

> _Imagine Peter, Derek and Argent all taking turns making you cum._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

You were so,  _so_ in over your head. Any sane woman might have thought twice, may have hesitated, but not you. No, you saw the warning signs and ran eagerly straight for the cliff.

So maybe your teasing the three of them came to bite you right in the ass, but maybe that’s right where you wanted it.

It was Peter’s turn now, Derek panting, bare-chested beside you on the bed as he desperately tries to catch his breath after the orgasm you’d shared. You, on the other hand, have no chance to adjust as strong hands tug you into an even stronger chest.

“Do you know what you’ve gotten yourself into, sweetheart?” the way Peter smirks at you is comparable to a wolf looking down at his dinner, all fangs and hungry intent.

You manage to breathe, body arching into him in an involuntary plea for  _more_ , “I’m sure you’ll show me, Hale,” but it’s not Peter who answers. Instead, a simple glance to his left pulls your attention with it, landing on where Chris remained the last of you to be as casually held-together as he was— or, at least,  _appeared_ to be.

“Oh, we will.”


	5. Jordan Parrish, Sheriff Stilinski - losing your virginity in a threesome with Parrish and Sheriff Stilinski.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Virgin!Reader**

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Sheriff](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/172786197962)  |  [Parrish](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/127869619837)

> _Imagine losing your virginity in a threesome with Parrish and Sheriff Stilinski._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“Jordan,” it’s a whisper against his lips that has his eyes searching your own no longer. Permission was given in that single huff of a breath, sending his lips crashing onto your own in a turbulent wave as he tried to hold himself back. He was just as uncertain about this as you were, but both of you knew you wanted it.

When he pulls back, it’s the Sheriff that asks from where he sat on the edge of the bed, “Are you sure about this?”

Sparing him a glance, you give a nod, “Completely.”


	6. Chris Argent, Derek Hale, Peter Hale - filming a hot daddy threesome between Peter, Derek and Chris. (If it comes up, Derek will be bottoming for both of them.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: NSFW; Incest; Daddy kink**

_**Warnings:** NSFW; Incest; Daddy kink_

Gif source:  [Here](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/174110588447)

> _Imagine filming a hot daddy threesome between Peter, Derek and Chris. (If it comes up, Derek will be bottoming for both of them.)_

———  _Request for Bix_ ———

It was all you could do to try and keep the camera steady— not that Peter was making that easy on you with the sultry looks he’d send your way, or the teasing of how red your face was.

You clear your throat, trying to stay at least a little professional about this, despite the fact that you were admittedly a little turned on yourself at the sight before you of Derek sandwiched between the two older men, “Chris, could you, uh, move a little to the left so I can get Derek.”

 

 


	7. Chris Argent, Peter Hale - you and Peter Hale convincing Chris Argent to make a sex tape with you.

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Peter](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/160509474787)  |  [Chris](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/165750213717)

> _Imagine you and Peter Hale convincing Chris Argent to make a sex tape with you.  
> _

———  _Request for anon_  ——— 

“Did Peter talk you into this?” Chris asks, looking pointedly at the wolf in question.

Peter huffs, smirk playing around his faux offense, “Really, Argent, after all this time, you still think she’s so innocent?”

You shift your weight in the back of the car, half out of nervousness and half out of the need for some friction after bringing up the topic you were on now, “I came up with it. I think,” your pause is deafening in the car as Chris glances back at you, a brow raised over ice blue irises that had darkened just a fraction with the lust seeping into them as he waits for your lowered voice to speak up, “it would be kind of hot to be filmed.”


	8. Derek Hale, Peter Hale - chaining Peter Hale to a chair while you have sex with Derek so Peter has to wait his turn instead of jumping in or taking over like he usually does.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: NSFW; Bondage; Incest**

_**Warnings:** NSFW; Bondage_

Gif source:  [Here](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/147271932577/tl-hoechlin-peter-derek-in-frayed)

> _Imagine chaining Peter Hale to a chair while you have sex with Derek so Peter has to wait his turn instead of jumping in or taking over like he usually does._

——— _Request for anon_  ———

“Oh, you are going to get it for this, sweetheart,” Peter growls, realizing you had no intention of letting him take over this time. Still, he doesn’t use your safeword, instead tugging on the chains that kept him bound to his chair. No matter how much he wanted to deny it, you knew he was enjoying watching just as much as you enjoyed having him do it.

“Do you want to touch me like he is?” you ask, your tease getting cut in half by Derek’s hands slipping between your thighs, finding the nub of your clit with practiced ease. Derek’s lips at your neck had you arching into him, knowing Peter had a marvelous view of what the wolf at your back was doing to you. Still, you enjoy the rise you’re able to get out of Peter, your eyes slipping back to his as you ask him, “Do you like watching me?”

 

 


	9. Chris Argent, Peter Hale - having a very sexy dream and, when you wake up, you decide to wake your lovers, Argent and Peter, to make the dream come true.

_**** _

__****

_**Warnings:**  NSFW_

Gif source:  [Chris](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/172819643362)  |  [Peter](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/160509452872)

> _Imagine having a very sexy dream and, when you wake up, you decide to wake your lovers, Argent and Peter, to make the dream come true._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

_His lips moved below your belly button, along your abdomen in a trail that was paved by the scratch of his beard. Your hips moved towards him, desperate for him to just go ahead and touch you already. Chris’ teasing was gloriously torturous— enough to easily put you on edge with anticipation and send your heart fluttering in your chest._

_It’s Peter who speaks, since Chris’ lips were otherwise occupied, a cocky curve to his lips as he hums, “You’ll do exactly as we say, won’t you?”_

Before you can answer, you’re acutely aware that you’re waking up, annoyance groaning from you drowsily as you feel the throbbing heat between your legs. God, that dream had taken a toll on you. The air of the room cools your damp brow when you shift to sit up in bed, blinking around the room in your restlessness. You had a major problem that was likely to keep you up all night.

One only your lovers could solve.


	10. Jordan Parrish, Sheriff Stilinski - giving Sheriff Stilinski a blowjob while Parrish takes you from behind.

_**** _

_**** _

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Stilinski](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/172786197962)  |  [Parrish](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/172786247257/softcrutchie-goodbye-teen-wolf-16-characters)

> _Imagine giving Sheriff Stilinski a blowjob while Parrish takes you from behind._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

Jordan’s firm hand against your back pushes you into the mattress before it slips down, grasping the round flesh of your ass as you bring yourself onto your hands. You whimper, holding back a moan as you look back at the deputy before flicking your eyes to the Sheriff who watched from the edge of the bed.

You reach for him, urging him closer with a hoarse plea of, “Come here.”


	11. Sheriff Stilinski - having sex with Sheriff Stilinski on his desk.

_**** _

_**** _

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Here](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/172786164697/littlehobbit13-to-the-end-faithfully-teamscott)

> _Imagine having sex with Sheriff Stilinski on his desk._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

“Push that off,” the Sheriff huffs and you don’t think twice before obeying him. The few files that were in your way smack the floor when you drop them, thick enough that papers didn’t go flying everywhere.

His hands squeeze at your thighs, tugging your legs to wrap around him as he leans over you on the desk. You slip your fingers along his jaw, pulling him down until his lips crash onto yours.


	12. Chris Argent, Peter Hale - you and Argent catching Peter masturbating on your bed and he asks if you two are just going to watch or help him out.

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Peter](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/145324814462/prettiestcaptain-what-do-you-know-about-people)  |  [Chris](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/125203036327/jr-bourne-gif-hunt)

> _Imagine you and Argent catching Peter masturbating on your bed and he asks if you two are just going to watch or help him out._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

You were laughing when you came through the door, Chris not far after you as he deposits his keys on the nearest surface inside your home. Walking through the home, you aim for your bedroom since you were looking forward to getting out of the coat you were sporting.

“Maybe Peter isn’t here,” you guess as Chris follows after you down the hallway.

“I’ll call him,” his voice is that familiar grumble when he starts to fish his phone from his pocket, but before he can make the call, you push open the cracked bedroom door.

There, on your bed, was Peter. His knees were bent, using the heels of his feet to steady himself as he stroked the length of his naked cock, occasionally thrusting up into his hand before his eyes slip to where you stood, stunned, in the doorway. You feel your face flare under the look he gives you and the fact that he doesn’t seem at all bothered at having been caught. You feel Chris at your back, the heat radiating off of him and only further stoking the fire that was growing in your abdomen.

Peter’s slightly breathless, a smirk slipping along his face as if he knows he still has the upper hand in the situation even after having been caught in this situation, “Are you two just going to watch, or come over here and give me a hand?”


	13. Chris Argent, Peter Hale - being sandwiched between Chris Argent and Peter Hale with them taking turns kissing you while you all strip off each others clothes.

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Peter](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/172770457367)  |  [Chris](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/165750152642)

> _Imagine being sandwiched between Chris Argent and Peter Hale with them taking turns kissing you while you all strip off each others clothes._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

It felt as if you were being tossed off from one to the other, both of them tag-teaming you in an effort to strip you down before them. One moment, Chris is kissing you until you can barely think straight and the next you’ve been distracted by Peter as Chris unclasps your bra.

You had done your fair share of work on them, too, both of them shirtless thanks to your effort. Even so, you wind up naked first, sandwiched between them as the two men seem intent on making you lose your mind with their hands and their mouthes.

“Peter,” you mewl, only for your moan to be muffled by Chris’ kiss as Peter’s hands slip along your chest.

Two-against-one was not a fair fight, but tonight you weren’t too bothered by those odds.


	14. Chris Argent, Peter Hale - being in a relationship with Chris Argent and Peter Hale and you surprise them by showing them the new bed that you got so all three of you can comfortably sleep and fuck in it.

_**Warnings:**  NSFW_

Gif source:  [Peter](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/172770461997)  |  [Chris](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/165750141987)

> _Imagine being in a relationship with Chris Argent and Peter Hale and you surprise them by showing them the new bed that you got so all three of you can comfortably sleep and fuck in it._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“Surprise,” you chirp, hopping on top of the significantly larger bed than the one you previously had. You study both of their faces, gauging their reactions. Peter seemed impressed, moving towards the edge of the bed to study the comforter you’d chosen to top it, no doubt studying its quality. It wasn’t as fancy as his, though you’d still chosen well.

Chris, on the other hand, had a raised brow, focusing more on you than the bed as he begins, “You bought a new bed, because…?”

“More room for the three of us,” you smirk, getting an amused look from Peter who glances from the bed to you. “It’s a king.”

It only takes a moment for you to find Peter’s form in front of yours, his hands smoothing casually along your thighs as your legs dangle from the edge of the bed, “Do you want to break it in?”


	15. Chris Argent, Derek Hale - the Pack having a movie night and you secretly giving Derek a handjob under the blanket you two are sharing. Then Chris whispers in your ear if he’s going to get a turn so you slip under the cover to suck him off.

_**Warnings:** NSFW; Oral_

Gif source:  [Here](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/161837710407)

> _Imagine the Pack having a movie night and you secretly giving Derek a handjob under the blanket you two are sharing. Then Chris whispers in your ear if he’s going to get a turn so you slip under the cover to suck him off._

——— Request for [@theuserthatwaspromised](https://tmblr.co/msglyjKEENI6hlUroGwUe3Q) ———

Derek seemed intensely aware of whatever was happening on the screen, loud speakers easily muffling any sound your hands made as they displaced the fabric around you over and over again. The blanket hid what you were doing to him and you were close enough into his side that you didn’t have to strain to reach his crotch. You were honestly surprised at how well Derek was handling himself, the occasional quick breath and tint to his cheeks the only evidence of what you were doing to him under the blanket.

You’re not sly enough, though, because Chris leans from your other side, making you freeze before he whispers into your ear, “Do I get a turn?” Derek’s eyes slip towards you as you feel your face heat even more. You give a short nod when you feel Chris’ hand slip over your thigh and give you a squeeze.

Looking around to the pack as inconspicuously as you could, you’re thankful that no-one else has noticed what was occurring between the three of you.


	16. Derek Hale, Peter Hale - Derek walking in on Peter taking you from behind in the loft and you notice Derek getting hard while watching you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: NSFW; Incest**

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Here](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/147271932577/tl-hoechlin-peter-derek-in-frayed)

> _Imagine Derek walking in on Peter taking you from behind in the loft and you notice Derek getting hard while watching you._

———  _Request for[@theuserthatwaspromised](https://tmblr.co/msglyjKEENI6hlUroGwUe3Q)_ ———

“Shit,” you curse, losing your absolute mind as you held onto that Italian table he seemed so favored towards for dear life, moaning the werewolf’s name in question just about as needily as you ever had, “Peter, oh, Peter!”

Peter’s chuckle is full of dark satisfaction at having you exactly where he wanted, though the effort of his thrusts and the pleasure rushing through him leaves him just as breathless as you, “Say it again, sweetheart.” His hand winds into your hair, lifting you from the table gently as his breath fans along your neck, his pace brutal, “Who’s fucking you?”

“Peter—” you manage to choke out right before your gasp as the door to the loft slides open and Derek strolls in, catching the sight of you in plain view as Peter takes you from behind, not stopping at the intrusion. “Ah,” you can’t help your moan as he stands there, staring, and your eyes slip down his body to land on the crotch of his dark jeans, noticing the tent growing there.

You almost can’t believe when Derek closes the door behind him instead of leaving.


	17. Sheriff Stilinski - walking into a room and accidentally catching Sheriff Stilinski with his pants down and half-hard cock out, and not knowing whether you should flee or go over  and give him a hand.

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Sheriff](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/133445538497)

> _Imagine walking into a room and accidentally catching Sheriff Stilinski with his pants down and half-hard cock out, and not knowing whether you should flee or go over  and give him a hand._

———  _Requests for anon_  ———

Nearly as soon as you opened the door, you knew you’d made a mistake. You didn’t normally hear curses come from the Sheriff, but the string that came from him when you walked through that door had been appropriate for the situation. He was startled, flushed, and it took you a beat of a second for your eyes to slip down his disheveled appearance to land on the reason for his embarrassment.

He was half-hard, still grasping his cock between his thighs as his pants hung to his hips loosely. He’d clearly been in the midst of a quick and desperate effort to meet release that had been interrupted by you.

“I— uh, I—” is all you manage, feeling your skin burn with your own embarrassment as you couldn’t help but stare, caught somewhere between wishing you could run out the door right then or wishing your feet were confident enough to walk over to him and give him a hand.  _Don’t just stand there._


	18. Chris Argent, Derek Hale - the pack catching you, Chris, and Derek having a threesome.

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Here](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Frebloggy.com%2Fpost%2Fmine-s3-teen-wolf-derek-hale-mine-gifset-chris-argent-tw-spoilers-where-derek-i%2F78557027645&t=ZjJiOGI0NGMzNmI3MDM4NjBiODVkYzljNzUwNTkwZmFiMmVmY2E1MCxvak93a2RYYQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F170819381283%2Fwarnings-nsfw-gif-source-here-imagine-the-pack&m=0)

> _Imagine the pack catching you, Chris, and Derek having a threesome._

———  _Requests for anon_ ———

Looking back at it now, the circumstances with which the relationship had started were, for lack of a better word, sudden. So sudden in fact, that no explanation could truly come of it other than that it had just… happened. You hadn’t decided to keep it a secret in so many words. That aspect had been unspoken, as well.

After all, the three of you never did much talking when you were alone together.

But now, with the uncovering of this thing between you by Scott, Stiles, and Lydia, it was only a matter of time before the rest of the pack found out. You were forced to address it.

Sheepishly, you sit beside Derek on the couch, clutching one of his shirts in your fist as you curse yourself for being unable to find the one you’d initially entered the loft in. You had to sling something on in the hasty panic getting caught sandwiched between the hunter and the werewolf by three high-schoolers had caused, and this black V-neck still hung a little too low on your cleavage for you to be comfortable.

“Where’s the bleach,” Stiles laments, still going on about the eyeful he’d gotten, being the first to enter the loft with Scott and Lydia trailing not far behind, “I need to wash my eyes with it.”

“Oh, shut up, Stiles,” Derek huffs, though you were certain his serious look barely masked the embarrassment in him, if the heat radiating off of him was any sign.

“Since when has this been going on?” Lydia pries, looking between the three of you as Chris adjusts his own shirt upon emerging from the bathroom, the last of your threesome to get clothed.

None of you answer, but luckily Scott saves you from having to when he sighs, raised brows still lingering in his shock of the circumstance, “And here I thought you not answering my calls was a red flag.”

Your brows furrow as you reach for your phone, finding that this could have all been avoided had your phone not been on silent.

_11 Missed Calls_


	19. Chris Argent, Peter Hale - having shower sex with Peter and afterwards while you dry off and Peter goes to get dressed, Chris comes in and fucks you on the bathroom counter.

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Peter](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/169767107317/satan-in-a-v-neck-he-said-he-was-after-you)  |  [Chris](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/165750208447)

> _Imagine having shower sex with Peter and afterwards while you dry off and Peter goes to get dressed, Chris comes in and fucks you on the bathroom counter._

———  _Requests for anon_  ———

You were tingling from more than just the feeling that comes from being freshly showered and clean. The afterglow of what had transpired between Peter and yourself in that shower still had a smile dancing along your lips as you ruffled the towel over your skin, drying yourself. The sound of the bathroom door opening has your eyes slipping up from where they were focused on removing the droplets of water along your legs.

A quick gasp comes from you as Chris advances into the room, shutting and leaning on the door. You both stare at each other for a moment, tension thickening the air as it always was whenever he looked at you like this, only serving to make the steamy bathroom more suffocating. Was that a spark of jealousy you saw in his eyes? You hated to admit that his gaze had you breathing a little faster, hoping he wasn’t going to stand so far away from you for much longer.

“Chris—” you weren’t at all scared to ask for what you wanted, but you don’t have to, because he closes the gap as soon as you say his name with far more neediness than you’d initially intended. With a flick of his wrist, he locks the door before pressing you against the bathroom counter and sealing his lips over yours.

When he releases you after a kiss that leaves you completely fired up all over again, he chuckles, watching your fingers work their way along the buttons of his shirt, “You wanted me to hear you with him, didn’t you?”


	20. Chris Argent, Derek Hale - Argent walking in on Derek eating you out and he decides to show Derek how it’s done.

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Chris](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/169750037397/thatonekimgirl-now-this-is-an-excellent-ship)  |  [Derek](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/125335064532)

> _Imagine Argent walking in on Derek eating you out and he decides to show Derek how it’s done._

———  _Requests for anon_  ———

“I think you can go louder,” there’s a spark in Chris’ eyes that sends a shiver down your spine, his words coming out far calmer than you felt, though laced with a hint of intent of what he planned to do to you.

All you can manage to do is let out a whimper as the werewolf between your legs pulling back, much to your disappointment, your fingers falling from their grip in his hair as Derek sends Chris a half-annoyed, half-curious look, “Think you can do better, Argent?”

It’s a challenge, plain and simple. Immediately, you know you’re about to be the subject of their game.

“Move aside, Derek.”


	21. Chris Argent, Peter Hale - you and your boyfriends, Chris and Peter, going to a sex store to buy some toys and such.

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [1](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.buzzfeed.com%2Frejkarlsson%2F41-thoughts-you-will-have-when-you-take-a-trip-to-i7ca%3Futm_term%3D.dxaRPYqzy%23.wslGnMKBa&t=MWFmOGI2ODdjMzA4NTcyYjZlMTJmNTQ1NDIyMmI4ZmRhYzQyZTc3OCxIS2hwY0lSUQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A_WbHs008WkksjZBsVu2bRw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fmegmeg-chan.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F181368765047%2Fthranduilsperkybutt-warnings-nsfw-gif-source&m=0)  |  [2](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/160508942177/jcjoeyfreak-back-together-again)

> _Imagine you and your boyfriends, Chris and Peter, going to a sex store to buy some toys and such._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

You couldn’t believe you would ever see the day when Chris Argent walked into a sex shop. Neither had you believed that he would look around so casually, so familiarly, that you quickly figured out that he and Victoria had more fun in the bedroom than you’d realized— not that you dwelled on your boyfriend bedding his dead wife much.

“What about this?” Peter hums, far too much mischief in his tone when he quickly displays a dildo that was so big you hardly knew who its target market was in front of you.

He was grinning, clearly teasing, and you get a chuckle from him when you shoot him your own joking, “For you?”


	22. Deucalion - grabbing your legs and pulling you closer before eating you out.

_**Warnings:** NSFW; Oral_

Gif source:  [Deucalion](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/165962488762/frikinik-how-was-i-not-aware-of-this-sooner)

> _Imagine Deucalion grabbing your legs and pulling you closer before eating you out._

——— Request for anon ———

You pounced onto the bed, riddled with lusty excitement, as the Deucalion stalked down the hallway after you. You had told him to catch you when he’d come home to find you in only your underwear, and the look on his face before you’d darted had been more than enough to send butterflies thundering in your stomach. With a hand flat against the wood, he pushes the door you’d absentmindedly shoved behind you upon entering the bedroom until it swung fully open. You can’t help but giggle at the amusement in his eyes, but the intent there only increases the pool of lust in your abdomen as he walks towards the bed, shedding his shoes and shirt easily enough.

“Caught you,” Deucalion growls as he kneels into the bed, reaching so quickly that you had no time to react before he grabs your calves and tugs you towards him. A shocked shriek comes from you before it dissolves into laughter when he playfully asks, “Do you enjoy running from me?”

“Only because I know you’ll always catch me,” you shoot back as he settles himself between your thighs, causing your face to heat upon the realization of what he intended to do first.


	23. Deucalion - taking you from behind and having you moaning and screaming out his name so the other Alphas know who you belong to.

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  (( _Unknown_ ))

> _Imagine Deucalion taking you from behind and having you moaning and screaming out his name so the other Alphas know who you belong to._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

“Scream it,” Deucalion urges, the hint of his nails against your skin as his grip tightens as he takes you from behind. His pace was brutal, one set by animalistic need to reach completion and little else. His voice lowers, a dangerous bite to it that sends an electrifying shiver of arousal down your spine when you don’t immediately comply, and he orders this time, “Say my name.”

“Deucalion,” you whimper into the sheets, knees already feeling weak as you lost yourself to the feeling of his hips smacking against your ass, filling you whole with each thrust. Another sharp thrust has you repeating in a yelp, followed by a moan, “Deucalion! God, I’m so close! Deucalion!”

“That’s it, darling, don’t hold back,” he tugs by your hair just enough to get your attention before pushing you from your hands to your elbows and further into the mattress that was creaking beneath you. “Who is it you belong to?”


	24. Deucalion - being an Alpha and Deucalion’s girlfriend and Kali doesn’t like you, so you have the tendency to start making out and getting hot and heavy with Deucalion whenever she’s making discreet, but snide remarks or...

Gif source:  [Deucalion](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgiphy.com%2Fgifs%2Fjr-bourne-q3DV9fVnZ1rkk&t=YjhhYzc1ODc1NDlhYzIzNWE2MzA2NTRlNDgwMmIyNGY3ZGU3OGQxZixjd1dDZ1FjMA%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F166937907798%2Fgif-source-deucalion-kali-imagine-being-an&m=0)  |  [Kali](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgiphy.com%2Fgifs%2Fteen-wolf-s-tgemtr50njIQw&t=ZTRkYjYzODhhOWE2NzQwMDQ3MjhmNWIxNTJiMWY3MjliZTVkYTIyYixjd1dDZ1FjMA%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F166937907798%2Fgif-source-deucalion-kali-imagine-being-an&m=0)

> _Imagine being an Alpha and Deucalion’s girlfriend and Kali doesn’t like you, so you have the tendency to start making out and getting hot and heavy with Deucalion whenever she’s making discreet, but snide remarks or when she starts giving you the stink eye._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“Does what she says work you up that much?” Deucalion asks after Kali finally leaves the room thanks to your excessive PDA due to her snarky comments. It had become almost routine by now, her hostility being followed by your advertisement of the relationship you held with Deucalion just to spite her.

You quite literally growl in response, already worked up by Kali’s constant annoying comments or hateful looks towards you, Alpha eyes flashing just thinking about it, “I’m sick of her attitude. If she’s going to be constantly pissed off at me anyway, then I’ll give her a reason to be angry.”

Deucalion chuckles, fingers pulling you by a firm hold at your jaw towards his lips for another kiss that was a little less fiery than the one you’d planted on him while Kali was present, “I’m not complaining, so long as this fighting between the two of you doesn’t interfere with what I need of you both.”

 


	25. Sheriff Stilinski - losing your virginity to Sheriff Stilinski.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Virgin!Reader**

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Sheriff](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/165960986912/give-me-tvd-come-on-stiles-where-the-hell-are)

> _Imagine losing your virginity to Sheriff Stilinski._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“Quit overthinking this,” you giggle at the perplexed look on his face after he asks you for about the thousandth time if you really wanted to do this. Leaning forward, you press your lips against his quickly before assuring him one last time, “I really,  _really_  want you to be my first, okay? You don’t need to keep asking me if I’m sure.”

Sheriff Stilinski looks sheepish as he nods, “I guess I’m just a bit rusty at this, is all.”

“We can work out the kinks together.”


	26. Deucalion - having make-up sex with Deucalion after getting into an argument.

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Deucalion](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgiphy.com%2Fgifs%2Fteen-wolf-stiles-stilinski-deucalion-IKXiOB0ilRG5W&t=ZDc3YTE3N2FjMTk2YTI0YTcwNjgwNjZkMDk0M2YzOTg1ZjZjZGFmMSxVUjB6RWpURQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F165770534593%2Fwarnings-nsfw-gif-source-deucalion&m=0)

> _Imagine having make-up sex with Deucalion after getting into an argument._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

You had been mad at him for a damn good reason, but right now, you couldn’t care less about it. Deucalion could stand there and seem as coldly put-together as ever, but if you pressed his buttons right, your arguments could turn heated despite his calculating nature. This argument in particular? Well, it was fizzling out at record speed.

“Are you going to listen to me, now?” Deucalion growls in your ear as he holds your back to his chest by his hand at your neck, just tight enough to keep you in place as you rock back against him with a smirk.

“Maybe you should incentivize it.”


	27. Derek Hale - waking up Derek Hale at midnight on his birthday. Initially he’s grumpy and grumbling, but when you reveal what your gift is, you in lingerie ready to do whatever he wants, Derek perks up.

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Derek](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgiphy.com%2Fgifs%2Fhairy-chest-Ah6iNl7xzbHdS&t=MWVhNTAwZDcxYzQ1Y2E3OWE4ZGFjOWM5ZDUyMTJmMjcxN2MxZGI5Miw1VWI1Zll4SQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F163928615493%2Fwarnings-nsfw-gif-source-derek-imagine-waking&m=0)

> _Imagine waking up Derek Hale at midnight on his birthday. Initially he’s grumpy and grumbling, but when you reveal what your gift is, you in lingerie ready to do whatever he wants, Derek perks up._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

“Derek,” you poke him with a grin wide on your face, the drowsy werewolf not even making an effort to push you away quite yet. That is, until you shake him awake gently, “Derek, wake up!”

“What time is it?” he grumbles, annoyed as he squints at you through his sleepiness. His eyes were so dark you couldn’t even see his pupils with the aid of the moonlight, hair wild from sleep and bare-chested as he turned towards you with his thick brows furrowed in an accusing manner, clearly not happy at being woken up.

Still, you remain smiling, “It’s 12AM—”

“12AM!” he groans, putting his arm over his eyes in an attempt to block you out only for you to pull it away with not much protest. He was too tired to fight you right now.

“It’s your birthday, Derek! 12AM the day of your birthday! Would you like your present?” you straddle him, which makes him perk up and finally open his eyes wide enough to notice what you’re wearing.

“What are you— Oh,” he realizes as soon as he sees the lingerie that clung to you in all the right ways, his tongue coming out to wet his dry lips as he shifted beneath you, waking up more and more at the realization of what you were getting at.

“I’ll do whatever you want,” you hum, bending down to kiss up his chest and neck, feeling his breath hitch beneath you. “You’re the birthday boy, after all, Derek. But you’ve gotta’ wake up first.”

In an instant Derek is rolling over, pressing you into the mattress beneath him with a wide smile as he drank in the sight of you, “Oh, trust me, I’m wide awake now.”


	28. Peter Hale, Bruce Wayne - being in a polyamorous relationship with Bruce Wayne and Peter Hale and them being possessive of you, so they leave love bites on each side of your neck.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Crossover: Teen Wolf & DCEU**

Gif source:  [Bruce](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/146667786377)  |  [Peter](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/143599461412)

> _Imagine being in a polyamorous relationship with Bruce Wayne and Peter Hale and them being possessive of you, so they leave love bites on each side of your neck._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“Did Peter do that?” Bruce asks, reaching for your neck and finding the love bite there as you tilt into his grip easily. Peter looked just as smug as ever to have left some marks on you, especially in such an obvious place.

“Well—“ you begin, only for Peter to cut you off.

“I did,” he boasts, meeting Bruce’s eye with the glint of satisfaction that was in his own.

“Hmm,” is the only response you get before Bruce takes a step towards you, startling you at his sudden closeness. These two always managed to take your breath away, and Bruce was doing that right now with how quickly he bent to capture the opposite side of your neck between his lips.

You gasp out, “Bruce!” Embarrassment flames your cheeks before you melt into his kiss, a moan whimpered from your lips.

When he pulls back, you almost miss the satisfied smirk on Bruce’s face before his thumb caresses the area he’d kissed you, “There.”

Peter comes closer, rolling his eyes, “Always so competitive.”


	29. Peter Hale - you and the pack are watching a movie, and Peter Hale giving you teasing looks and smirks during the movie to turn you on.

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Peter](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/134249170372)

> _Imagine you and the pack are watching a movie, and Peter Hale giving you teasing looks and smirks during the movie to turn you on._

——— _Request for anon_  ———

You shift for what feels like the thousandth time, trying to get comfortable on the couch you shared with several members of the pack. It was all in vain at this point, because you’d lost the battle of keeping your concentration on the movie roughly fifteen minutes ago. That had been when you’d caught his eye from where he sat a little further from you, over the head of Stiles’ messy hair and Lydia’s strawberry locks.

The way Peter had looked at you had sent a shiver down your spine. It was so intense and primal. Lecherous and full of intent. It took all the composure you had in order to not to gasp out in surprise. After you’d initially caught him staring, he had mellowed into little sparks of teasing glances, causing you to never quite have enough time to focus on the movie before feeling his gaze on you once again. You really had no idea what was going on with the show anymore, too distracted by him. Every time you looked up, Peter was watching you, smirking at you, and knowing  _exactly_  what he was doing to you.

When the popcorn ran out, you’d eagerly volunteered to make more, escaping into the loft’s kitchen without a second glance at the older werewolf. You don’t know what you were hoping for. The chance to cool down, maybe? Or perhaps exactly what happened.

For Peter to follow you.


	30. Scott McCall, Stiles Stilinski - you, Scott, and Stiles having a summer ritual of going skinny dipping.

_**Warnings:**  NSFW_

Gif source:  [Scott](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Frebloggy.com%2Fpost%2Fmine-teen-wolf-tw-tyler-posey-scott-mccall-actual-puppy-that-s-my-reaction-to-sc%2F89088375620&t=MmVhMWYzMTc0MmIwMTViNzA3OTQ1ZmFmODIxYTM0YjVmMWE2ZGYzNCx2M2FjZGVHaw%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F162981872923%2Fwarnings-nsfw-gif-source-scott-stiles&m=0)  |  [Stiles](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/162950132122/agentmitchrapp-dylan-obrien-on-the-american)

> _Imagine you, Scott, and Stiles having a summer ritual of going skinny dipping._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

You’d been buzzing with energy all evening, knowing that it was going to end with the three of you here. Scott cannon-balls off the pier and into the lake after you and Stiles, causing a large wave to splash you right in the face since you had been too preoccupied staring at his naked body to react. Stiles lets out a shocked squeak beside you as he paddles around with his arms to get away from the werewolf’s splash.

“Bro, that splash was huge!” Stiles laughs as soon as Scott comes up grinning and blowing water out of his nose.

“Not as huge as my—” Scott’s joke comes out half-laughed, half-gurgled as you splash him back playfully.

“If I drown and the paramedics come out here to find me naked, it’ll be because of you, Scott!” you shout between your giggles, only to get pulled into Stiles’ bare chest by his arms wrapping around your waist.

“Aw, but you’re such a sight to see,” Stiles shoots back before as his grip on you tightens.

You manage to get a lungful of air before he pulls you under the water for a millisecond just to mess with you, leaving you whining as you come back up to hear him laughing in your ear, “Stiles! I’m gonna’ get you for that!”

“Good luck catching me,” he hums into your ear before pushing off away from you, making you look towards Stiles who only begins swimming away from your playful wrath, too. Pushing your wet hair away from where it had been stuck to your forehead, you can’t stop your giggles as you go after the two of them.

This summer was going to be a great one, you could already feel it.

 


	31. Chris Argent, Peter Hale - Chris fucking you hard against a wall because he knows Peter is in the room opposite, and making you scream ‘Daddy’ as you cum because he knows Peter has a daddy kink.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: NSFW; Daddy kink**

_**Warnings:** NSFW; Daddy kink_

Gif source:  [Chris](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/150233435662)  |  [Peter](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/160509474787)

> _Imagine Chris fucking you hard against a wall because he knows Peter is in the room opposite, and making you scream ‘Daddy’ as you cum because he knows Peter has a daddy kink._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

You had never anticipated that road tripping with Chris and Peter would wind you up in bed with one of them, but then again you’d always left predicting the future to Lydia. Still, you were pretty sure that even she wouldn’t have anticipated the position you now found yourself in with the hunter of your group. Pressed against the motel wall, lips to his as you moaned uncontrollably into his mouth, hips grinding down as he thrust you up against the wall until your back hit just as hard as his thrusts did. You steadied yourself with the combination of your one foot on the ground and the leverage you had with your other wrapped around his thigh as he pushed against you, breathing hot against your skin.

His usually icy blue eyes are so much darker in the dim lamplight as feel his growl just as much as hear it, even above your desperate whimpers and moans, “Are you coming?” If you hadn’t before you definitely were now as he snaps his hips against yours harder and orders, deep and low, “Come on, cum for me. Cum for Daddy.”

“Oh,” you mewl, lungs stuttering just as much as the muscles of your core were as you ride your orgasm out against him and the wall, with no care for your volume when you scream, “Daddy! Oh— fuck, Daddy!” When you come down you register the feeling of Chris kissing against your neck, and the fact that you were blatantly ignoring the vibrations banging on the wall directly at your back.

“Peter must’ve heard,” Chris hums, looking far more satisfied at the fact that you’d been heard than he should be.

You squint at him suspiciously, “You knew he would. Didn’t you?”


	32. Peter Hale - Peter wanting to watch you masturbate and then fuck you right as you’re about to cum.

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Peter](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/160508882372)

> _Imagine Peter wanting to watch you masturbate and then fuck you right as you’re about to cum._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“Touch me,” you whine in annoyance against his lips, grinding down on his thigh in desperation. Why wasn’t he touching you?

“Not yet,” Peter hums back lowly and you can already tell by the sound of his voice that he was in a mood. You weren’t going to get what you wanted tonight without working for it. He pulls you back by his hand in your hair, gentle but still rough enough to let you know who was in charge as his eyes flicker down to your parted and panting lips while he smirks at you. In that moment, you swear you could punch him, “You’re going to give me a show first, sweetheart.”


	33. Chris Argent - wanting to do a Love is Art canvas with you.

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Chris](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/159122120537/ofthecode-i-wasnt-sneaking-up-on-you-i-was)

> _Imagine Chris Argent wanting to do a[Love is Art](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fus.loveisartkit.com%2Fpages%2Fabout-us&t=YWMwZDM2NTg4MjcyZTlhODZlZDUyYzA1YjdiNGI3MzNiOGM0Y2ZhZCxBcnFOUG1uYQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F162792558254%2Fwarnings-nsfw-gif-source-chris-imagine-chris&m=0) canvas with you._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“ _Love is Art_? What’s that?” you ask curiously as he turns the laptop to face you.

“I know how much you enjoy artsy things, so I figured we could do this together,” he explains as you read the  _ABOUT_  section of the website. The abstract paintings already drew you in, but the more you read about the concept, the more your smile widened until you glance away from the words on the screen and towards Chris. He was blushing, but smiling back at you.

“You want to make love on a canvas and then hang it up on your wall for everyone to see?” you clarify, just to tease him.

You love the deep laugh it gets from him as he nods, “Well, yeah, that’s the gist of it.”


	34. Scott McCall - dating Scott and loving how feral and rough he gets around the full moon, pulling your hair and giving into your Daddy kink.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: NSFW; Daddy kink**

_**Warnings:**  NSFW; Daddy kink_

Gif source:  [Scott](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/153289381317/khylinrhambo-scott-mccall-in-teen-wolf-602)

> _Imagine dating Scott and loving how feral and rough he gets around the full moon, pulling your hair and giving into your Daddy kink._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

Scott was so sweet and gentle. Honestly, the way he treated you was like a princess sometimes and you couldn’t help the smiles he’d bring to your face. Still, fact of the matter was that when it came to the bedroom, you didn’t really want sweet or gentle the majority of the time.

No, you wanted rough. You wanted to call him Daddy and have him treat you like his bad little girl. As much as you were able to keep that side of you private, you were into kinky sex, simple as that.

Whenever the full moon came around, you were excited because you knew Scott would give you just what you wanted. He was always more on edge despite the fact that he had more control over himself than most werewolves did around a full moon thanks to his experience as an Alpha up until now. That said, there was a feral instinct that threatened to surge forward around that time and ever since you had tapped into that the first time, Scott no longer kept it hidden around you.

And he wasn’t afraid to let it loose in the bedroom anymore.

“Harder, Daddy,” you gasp as Scott pushes your face into the mattress by his hand splayed between your shoulder blades, ramming into you from behind just like you had been aching for all month. You’d been looking forward to this.

“How hard you want it, baby?” Scott growls, snapping his hips against yours at a quicker pace as you’d demanded, always eager to oblige to your requests. Scott’s hand smooths into your hair when you moan into the sheets, pulling you back by your hair just enough to get your attention as authority fills his voice, “Answer me.”


	35. Chris Argent, Peter Hale - being in a poly relationship with Chris and Peter, but you can only marry one of them due to laws and all, so you marry Chris but you’re still with them both, but you like to play like you’re sneaking around with Peter...

Warnings: NSFW; Roleplay

Gif source:  [Peter](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/160509541297)  |  [Chris](http://milkovichhelps.tumblr.com/post/76711817788/jr-bourne-gif-hunt)

> _Imagine being in a poly relationship with Chris and Peter, but you can only marry one of them due to laws and all, so you marry Chris but you’re still with them both, but you like to play like you’re sneaking around with Peter, and one night where you’re playing, you and Peter are getting heated and he whispers things about you “betraying your husband” when Chris comes in and joins you in getting really hot and heavy._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

You act as if you’re going to pull your ring off, only for Peter to stop you with a chuckle, “Keep it on. That way you’ll have a reminder that you’re betraying your husband for me.”

The ring glints on your finger as you smooth it down his bare chest with a grin at his words, just managing to say, “Okay,” when Peter’s lips crash into your own once again. By the time you part, the door is open, revealing your husband catching the two of you in the act before he moves towards the bed when you gasp, “Chris!”


	36. Peter Hale - Peter renting a beach house for the pack and you, his girlfriend, come along. There’s a pool table in the house, and you and Peter have sex on it.

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Peter](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/160509527217/blueeyesbaelish-peter-hale-edits-1)

> _Imagine Peter renting a beach house for the pack and you, his girlfriend, come along. There’s a pool table in the house, and you and Peter have sex on it._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

The beach was fantastic and the house that Peter had rented right on it was just the icing on the cake. The rest of the pack had already escaped onto the sand, but the distance between the house and the water caused the sounds of their laughter to dissolve with the roar of the tide. It was as if only you and Peter were on this vacation at the moment, making your mind drift down to the pool table that had its own little room just of the living room of the house.

“I’ve always wanted to have sex on a pool table,” you purr as your arms wrap around Peter’s waist, pulling him from where he was rummaging through his luggage.

A small smirk quirks Peter’s lips as he glances over his shoulder at you, “Why do you think I chose  _this_  house to begin with?”


	37. Sheriff Stilinski - being a young officer and seducing Sheriff Stilinski.

Gif source:  [Sheriff](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/133445538497)

> _Imagine being a young officer and seducing Sheriff Stilinski._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

He’d been out of practice for quite some time, but that didn’t mean he was oblivious. The Sheriff could see what you were doing, and you were clearly  _good_ at it. It was subtle, but getting your point across in such a way that you were safe from any kind of backlash should he not reciprocate. You’d worked him up over the months after your appointment at the precinct, always professional but definitely trying to seduce him on the side.

Sheriff Stilinski looked through the blinds in his office to catch you working your late overtime yet again. He also noticed you’d loosened a few of the top buttons of your uniform shirt as you worked on paperwork at your desk. When you catch him staring, you give him a smirk before looking back down to your work as you brought your pen up to your lips to nibble on the tip gently.

The Sheriff looks back to his own work with a deep frown, trying his best not to shift too noticeably in his chair as he grumbles to himself, “She’s trouble with a capital T.”

He didn’t know how much longer he could hold out, or if he even wanted to.


	38. Scott McCall, Stiles Stilinski - being in a poly relationship with Scott and Stiles and you celebrate your anniversary in a very “special” way. (NSFW Requested)

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Here](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/162040945592/lovemusiclifexx-friendship-goals)

> _Imagine being in a poly relationship with Scott and Stiles and you celebrate your anniversary in a very “special” way._   _(NSFW Requested)_

———  _Request for anon_ ———

Those boys knew you so well. Your anniversary had consisted of your favorite pizza and Netflix, along with anniversary presents given three ways. It was casual, but you had the whole McCall house to yourself thanks to Melissa’s night shift at the hospital. Candles were lit along the various surfaces in the house and part of you was worried to let Stiles anywhere near them knowing his luck, but you figured that he could hopefully go the night without burning down the house if you kept an eye on him.

As the movie ended, you stood from your position between Scott and Stiles, getting a uniquely confused look from each of them, “I’ve got one more surprise for you guys. It’s  _special_ …”

Just by the sway of your hips and the tone of your voice, they already had an idea just what this last anniversary present was. It took a matter of seconds for them to scramble off the floor and after you as soon as your foot hit the first step.

Scott’s hand reaches you first, smoothing along your hip as you walked the steps in front of him to his bedroom, “A  _special_  surprise, huh?”

You hear Stiles, breathless, as he chuckles from behind the two of you, “I love your surprises, babe!”


	39. Peter Hale, Negan - having a threesome with Negan and Peter Hale.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Crossover: Teen Wolf & The Walking Dead**

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Negan](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/153209332342/hardyness-the-walking-dead-carl-grimes-vs)  |  [Peter](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/160509631972/twolf-imagines-100-days-of-teen-wolf-day-53)

> _Imagine having a threesome with Negan and Peter Hale._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“I hope you know that if you start doing any weird werewolf shit, you’re out,” Negan addresses first-off, making Peter give him a deadpan unamused expression that has you biting your lip to stop the laughter from bubbling up.

“What kind of ‘weird werewolf shit’ do you assume I’d do?” Peter crosses his arms in front of him, curiosity flashing through as Negan shrugs.

“Hell if I know. I don’t spend my time fuckin’ thinking about werewolf sex,” and he’s through with the warning, concentration focusing on his next target as he gestures for you to come closer. “Now, sugar, how about we get this started, huh?”


	40. Stiles Stilinski - being Stiles’ werewolf girlfriend and promising to be gentle when you guys have sex for the first time because he knows how rough you can be.

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  (( _Unknown_ ))

> _Imagine being Stiles’ werewolf girlfriend and promising to be gentle when you guys have sex for the first time because he knows how rough you can be._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

“Promise you won’t tear me to shreds,” Stiles chuckles against your lips, making you give him a deadpan look that only has him teasing again. “Hey, you’re not exactly the most gentle girlfriend in the world!” You knew you had an issue gauging your own strength as a werewolf, but you couldn’t believe it was proving to be such an obstacle even when it came to having sex with your boyfriend.

You lean down to nip at his jaw, breath fanning across his neck just in an effort to get him to shudder. It works.

“I promise I’ll be gentle, Stiles.”


	41. Chris Argent - you and Chris constantly argue when you’re around each other which turns him on and he ends up pinning you against a wall.

Gif source:  [Chris](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/150233548982/joffersbaratheon-chris-argent-grief-beard)

> _Imagine you and Chris constantly argue when you’re around each other which turns him on and he ends up pinning you against a wall._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

His eyes burned intensely into your own glare, your argument getting even more heated as he takes a step towards you, “Do you have any idea how insane you make me?”

“Maybe you should learn to control yourself more, then!” you growl back, only for him to back you the final step into the wall behind you, his hand roughly slamming flat beside you, but you don’t flinch.

“I’ve had enough,” Chris angrily bites back, but before you can even wonder what he’ll do, he’s pressed his lips to yours in a forceful kiss. It wasn’t gentle at all, filled with the passion of the argument you’d had as his beard scratches your face when you press back against him, kissing him back.

You’re still angry when he parts from you, “This doesn’t change anything.”

You feel his breath against your face as he growls before going to kiss you again, “Shut up.”


	42. Brett Talbot - Brett knotting you when you accidentally say “Daddy” and you’d kept your kink hidden until then.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: NSFW; Knotting; Daddy kink**

_**Warnings:** NSFW; Knotting; Daddy kink_

Gif source:  [Brett](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/160831273542/emwatsxn-but-i-also-cant-wait-to-see-this-one)

> _Imagine Brett knotting you when you accidentally say “Daddy” and you’d kept your kink hidden until then._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

He gasps beside you, wracked with laughter as you bury your face in your arms, your own grin peeking out as he manages, “That was so hot!”

“Had I known you were going to enjoy it, I wouldn’t have kept my kink hidden for so long,” you confess as he rolls towards you on the bed, leaving kisses down your bare chest.

Looking back up at you mischievously, Brett tells you, “Call me ‘Daddy’ again.”


	43. Chris Argent - Chris just fuckin’ devourin’ yo’ pussy just eatin’ da bitch tf out.

_**Warnings:**  NSFW; Oral; Borderline crack; I TOLD YOU I WAS KEEPING THE WORDING, BIX._

Gif source:  [Chris](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/125228389722/thitiyazz-father-daughter)

> _Imagine Chris just fuckin’ devourin’ yo’ pussy just eatin’ da bitch tf out._

———  _Request for Bixbi_  ———

You were laughing through the pleasure. The playful tone had turned sexual after you’d dared him that he couldn’t make you cum in less than three minutes with only his mouth, and he was determined to prove you wrong.

Chris had set to work immediately, but his own shoulders were shaking with his own chuckles that vibrated through your body, originating between your legs. He ate you out with fervor, your hands automatically going to his hair as he brought you closer to the edge of your orgasm despite you trying your hardest to win your end of the bet.

The way things were going, you weren’t sure if you could keep yourself from orgasm for the remainder of the three minutes.


	44. Peter Hale - the whole pack is trying to speak French with you and they start a contest where the winner gets a kiss from you, but Peter surprises everyone by speaking perfect French and teases you in French for a long time afterwards with dirty talk.

_**Warnings:** NSFW (just in case); THE USE OF GOOGLE TRANSLATE UGH_

Gif source:  [Peter](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/148008685877/jacealec-teen-wolf-3x08-visionary-extended)

> _Imagine the whole pack is trying to speak French with you and they start a contest where the winner gets a kiss from you, but Peter surprises everyone by speaking perfect French and teases you in French for a long time afterwards with dirty talk._

———  _Request for elenawrit_ ———

“Good thing Argent’s not here,” Stiles jokes. “He’d wipe the floor with us.”

“Aw, come on, Stiles, you can do it!” you joke back, before repeating the same sentence in French and getting a baffled look from Stiles that has you laughing. Addressing the pack to start the contest, you ask, “Parlez vous Français?”

First to try is Stiles, then Liam, the both of them shaky and scattered in their knowledge of the French language. Scott does better, no doubt because Allison had taught him a few phrases in the past, but by no means was he conversational. As you slowly go through the pack members, the air is light and happy, though it’s obvious none of them are too good at French. It’s funny and cute to see their attempts. As you reach the last one of them to try their hand at your language, Kira, you’re prepared to announce the winner of the kiss, but a voice from the other end of the Hale loft has you shocked, not only by the perfect French, but by the flirtatious words spoken.

“J'ai passé un peu de temps en France, mais je n'ai jamais rencontré une femme aussi sexy que toi,” comes from Peter, shocking the pack at his knowledge of French and causing a few groans to erupt from them as they realize he just won the contest with his fluency as he continues to say a few more phrases, walking towards you. Your blush darkens with each phrase, as they are equally as flirty and verging on dirty as the first, though you knew the rest of the pack was clueless as to what he was saying to you. When Peter comes to stand in front of you, it’s with a confident smirk, “Do I win?”

Taking a second to compose yourself, you answer, “Yes.”

“I think that means you owe me a kiss.”


	45. Chris Argent - meeting Chris at a bar and going home with him for what was supposed to be a typical one-night stand, but before you even start to head home afterwards, he asks you to stay the night, which leads to at least two more rounds...

_**Warnings:**  NSFW_

Gif source:  [Chris](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/156250730442/chrisargentgifs-its-up-to-you)

> _Imagine meeting Chris at a bar and going home with him for what was supposed to be a typical one-night stand, but before you even start to head home afterwards, he asks you to stay the night, which leads to at least two more rounds of glorious sex. Soon after, you find yourself seeing him for more than just a night at a time, and eventually you end up staying in his life for good._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

It had started out how any of your previous one-night stands had: quick and with the promise of no-strings-attached after that night. You didn’t expect him to ask you to stay the night and you hadn’t expected yourself to actually do it, but as the morning sun rose, announcing the next day, you could tell by the way he spoke that he was just as confused as to why the rules had changed as you were.

All you did know was that you wanted to see him again, but didn’t want to come off desperate, so you kept your mouth shut and left, content to chalk up the night to an extended one-night stand and leave it at that.

But then you had gone back the next night to that same bar you’d met him in to begin with, a part of you that you wouldn’t admit wanted to see him there drawing you to that place. You were two drinks in, nursing them on a barstool when a deep, familiar voice fell over your shoulder.

“Have we met before?” and it’s Chris, giving you a teasing smirk as he takes the vacant seat beside you, “Hello, again.”

You take him in, noticing he was just as breathtakingly sexy as he had been the night he’d taken you back to his place, “Must be fate.”

Or maybe he had come to the bar again for the exact same reason you had.


	46. Peter Hale - you and Peter have a secret relationship and keep it from the others and Peter teases you all the time during pack meetings (based on ‘Side To Side’ by Ariana Grande).

Gif source:  [Peter](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/160509606762/catvampcrazines-just-to-clarifyare-you-planning)

> _Imagine you and Peter have a secret relationship and keep it from the others and Peter teases you all the time during pack meetings (based on[‘Side To Side’ by Ariana Grande](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DSXiSVQZLje8&t=ZDA4MTg2NmY1MDM4NDNmNGUwOWYwNjdkZmIzMDMxYzI5YTRlNzM4Yyx1b3Q5dzBiWA%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F160510129058%2Fgif-source-peter-imagine-you-and-peter-have-a&m=0))._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

 _Been tryna hide it_  
Baby what’s it gonna hurt if they don’t know?  
Makin’ everybody think that we solo  
Just as long as you know you got me (You got me)  
And boy I got ya

You had barely been able to walk that morning, but luckily as the pack meeting grew closer, the weak-in-your-knees feeling that always seemed to linger even after Peter left your place had subdued enough that you could walk inconspicuously enough, even if you were a little off-balance still. There was the gloriously familiar dull ache in and between your thighs that had been left by him, which was why you resigned yourself to leaning on a wall as the pack meeting went on.

He circled you when he arrived not long after the meeting had started, coming to stand by your side with a smirk on his lips that only you knew the reason for as he asked, “How are you feeling today?” The question came off casually enough to where the other members of the pack were clueless to the relationship you and the older werewolf had been keeping private these past few weeks.

You glance towards him, your tongue darting out to wet your lips as your mind flashes to scenes of the night— well, morning, technically— before, your voice low in your reply, “Slightly sore.”

He leans in for a fraction of a second, just long enough to send you a lecherous grin as his breath fans over your neck and ear teasingly, yet quick enough that the rest of the pack doesn’t notice, “Be glad you can walk.”

A moment passes as you pretend to be listening to whatever Scott was saying before you whisper back to Peter, “Not straight, thanks to you.”

 _‘Cause tonight I’m making deals with the devil_  
And I know it’s gonna get me in trouble  
Just as long as you know you got me


	47. Peter Hale - tying Peter to a chair and riding him until his eyes turn blue and he’s begging you to let him cum.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: NSFW; Bondage**

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Peter](http://teenwolfgifhunts.tumblr.com/post/95543961528/under-the-cut-76-gifs-of-peter-hale-can-be-found)

> _Imagine tying Peter to a chair and riding him until his eyes turn blue and he’s begging you to let him cum._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“I could get out of these if I really wanted to, you know,” Peter hums, smirking in amusement as you finish tying him to the chair. With a chuckle, you run your fingers along his shoulder width as you walk around the chair to find more than just amusement in the werewolf’s dark eyes. There was lust, too.

“But you won’t,” you hum, grinning down at him as you straddled him. “After all, you promised to be good for me tonight.”

“Well, sweetheart, I don’t have much practice with that.”


	48. Chris Argent, Peter Hale - being pinned between Chris and Peter while walking through a haunted house and being scared, yet turned on while between them.

Gif source:  [Here](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/135081767767/halevneck-petopher-au-years-ago-peter-left)

> _Imagine being pinned between Chris and Peter while walking through a haunted house and being scared, yet turned on while between them._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“You alright?” Chris asks, his hot breath hitting your neck and forcing your hairs on end. The shiver running down your spine was laced with lust and fear as you rounded the corner of the haunted house, Peter close at your front and Chris even closer at your back.

“Y-Yeah,” you stammer, only to see Peter glance back at you with a knowing smirk through the darkness.

“Oh, yeah? So that isn’t  _your_  fear I smell?” he begins, and you know by the look in his eyes that your fear isn’t the only thing he’s sensing.

Defensively, you huff, thankful that the darkness masks your blush from at least the one of them with human eyes, “Okay, maybe I am kinda’ scared!”


	49. Chris Argent, Negan - how Negan and Chris Argent would treat you if you had a threeway with them.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Crossover: Teen Wolf & The Walking Dead**

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Negan](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Ffanfest.com%2F2016%2F12%2F20%2F12-days-of-twd-6-of-our-favorite-negan-one-liners%2F&t=Zjk2MjJiOWQ2Y2FjYTI5NzU0YmI2NjcwMGNiM2M3NTJkMWUyYTQ3MSxKYmpBUjFYQg%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F159120966201%2Fwarnings-nsfw-gif-source-negan-chris&m=0)  |  [Chris](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/150235045417/teenwoof-chris-argent-facial-hair)

> _Imagine how Negan and Chris Argent would treat you if you had a threeway with them._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“You gonna’ be a dirty girl for me tonight, darlin’?” Negan purrs, tilting your head up once he gets a nod from you as an answer. “Good, because I’ve got a surprise for you, since you’ve been so absolutely-fucking-unbelievable lately.”

The excitement of his surprise has your stomach turning with anticipation as you bite your bottom lip to swallow your grin, “Really?”

“Who says I can’t be a giving person?” Negan chuckles teasingly, sweeping his finger over your shoulder to push down your bra strap with it, replacing it with his lips. “He should be here any minute, actually.”

You don’t have time to ask who he means, because the door to the bedroom opens to reveal the man you’d confessed to Negan you’d been having wet dreams about the past few nights, a gasp escaping your lips, “Chris?”

Argent shuts the door behind him, coming towards you with a lusty gaze, but hesitates from touching you until he asks, “Do you want this?” You nod.

“Speak up,” Negan’s tone lets you know it’s an order.

“I do,” reaching forward, you pull Chris by his belt towards you, glancing towards Negan as you add, “I want both of you.”


	50. Chris Argent - having dated Chris for a while and catching him cheating on you and getting into a huge fight before storming out and leaving him. Months to a year goes by without you talking or seeing each other even though he’s tried and...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: NSFW; Adultery; Cheating**

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Chris](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/156248057067)

> _Imagine having dated Chris for a while and catching him cheating on you and getting into a huge fight before storming out and leaving him. Months to a year goes by without you talking or seeing each other even though he’s tried and still loves you and has done everything to show you that he wants to be with you again before you finally realize you still love him and never stopped. It takes a while, but the two of you finally get back to the way things were and he doesn’t make the same decision ever again, promising that before making love to you._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

Explaining the churning turmoil of emotions that you’d gone through these last months without him was something you didn’t need to do. Not with him. He knew very well just how much his infidelity had hurt you, and he’d experienced his own emotions of loss and regret when he’d lost you.

But seeing him on your doorstep wasn’t something you’d expected to happen today, nor had you expected for him to confess he still loved you and wanted a second chance. Even still, what was perhaps the must unexpected was that you’d allowed him inside, and given him that chance one last time.

“Don’t ever,” you breathe between your lips and his as he kisses you once again, “do that,” another kiss, another breath, “again.”

“I promise,” Chris says, and you can see the hurt and honesty in his eyes as he breaks apart to fix you with a sincere look, “I won’t do something to lose you again.”


	51. Peter Hale - seducing Peter because of a bet, but then you fall in love with him.

Gif source:  [Peter](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/154671281872)

> _Imagine seducing Peter because of a bet, but then you fall in love with him._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

“A bet?” Peter sounds it out, as if learning the taste of the words on his tongue for the first time, though there’s an anger there, broiling under the surface of his calm façade. “You did this, for a bet?”

“I wanted you to hear it from me,” you explain, making to move closer to him only to be stopped by his cold stare, something he hadn’t fixed you with for so long that it was eerily foreign now, “because I care about you, Peter. More than I ever expected to.”

“You care for me?” Peter spits, hurt breaking through the surface as his voice hitches slightly. “Or is that just some part of your little game, too?”

Swallowing, you shake your head, hoping desperately he’d understand that what you were saying was real and not some part of the bet, “I love you. I didn’t expect to when I started this, but I do. It’s the truth, Peter.”


	52. Chris Argent, John Winchester - having a threesome with Chris Argent and John Winchester.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Crossover: TW & Supernatural **

_**Warnings:**  NSFW_

Gif source:  [Chris](http://alfella.tumblr.com/post/79369793165/we-are-the-teen-wolf-fandom)  |  [John](http://knoperps.tumblr.com/post/99060346124/jeffrey-dean-morgan-gif-hunt)

> _Imagine having a threesome with Chris Argent and John Winchester._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“Please tell me you’re staying longer than a few days,” you breathe lowly, enjoying the heat of his breath and softness of his lips in contrast to the stubble surrounding them as John trailed kisses down your chest.

Chris slips the straps of your bra down as he easily removes the rest of the fabric while John answers, looking up at you teasingly, “We’ll see.”


	53. Peter Hale, Klaus Mikaelson - having a threesome with Peter Hale and Klaus Mikaelson.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Crossover: TW & The Vampire Diaries/The Originals**

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Peter](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/150234945967)  |  [Klaus](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/153253082537/favorite-klaroline-gifs)

> _Imagine having a threesome with Peter Hale and Klaus Mikaelson._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

You’d worried introducing the two of them had been a mistake initially, considering just how well they got along and the fact that they had figured out that together they could tease you ruthlessly. Now, however, you have changed your mind completely, thanking whatever intuition you’d ever had that you introduced the two of them, because that had led to this situation in particular.

The one where Klaus had delved his fingers into your panties while Peter’s hand had a solid grip on your jaw, guiding your mouth against his in a rough kiss. The pads of Klaus’ combined index and middle finger drew an almost whined moan that Peter smothered, though of course the hybrid at your back heard it.

“I think someone’s enjoying herself, isn’t that right, love?” Klaus coos, a taunting tone to his voice as you can practically imagine the smirk weaving its way onto his lips when he repeated the circular movement on your clit, gaining another whimper from you.

When Peter releases you form the kiss, he keeps his grip on your jaw as you’re left panting for air, “Well, answer him. Are you indeed enjoying yourself, sweetheart?”


	54. Stiles Stilinski - washing Stiles’ Jeep and he tosses a soapy sponge at you, soaking your white t-shirt and discovering you’re not wearing a bra.

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Stiles](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/137664032127)

> _Imagine washing Stiles’ Jeep and he tosses a soapy sponge at you, soaking your white t-shirt and discovering you’re not wearing a bra._

——— _Request for anon_  ———

You started it. Playfully spraying him with the hose just a little and getting a sponge to the chest as retaliation. You were both cackling fools washing that Jeep of his until the sponge that had suctioned onto your chest from the force of his throw plopped into your hands in a wet and soapy mess.

“You did not!” you gasp, prepping the hose to get him back before you realize that his laughing had stopped and he held more of a surprised look on his face, mixed with the amusement your horsing around had brought on. You trail his eyes to your chest, figuring out why he was fixated at your boobs. Gasping, you quickly cover your chest, more accusing this time as you blush, “Stiles!”

“Sorry! The water soaked right through and— You aren’t wearing a bra? Wow,” he sounds genuinely impressed.

Tossing the sponge back at him, you laugh, “Stiles! Stop staring at my tits!”


	55. Peter Hale, Balthazar - Imagine Peter and Balthazar seducing you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Crossover: TW & Supernatural**

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Peter](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/150234962737/allsonargent-hes-basically-satan-in-a-v-neck)  |  [Balthazar](http://supernaturalgiffcs.tumblr.com/post/59316661311/gif-hunt-balthy) 

> _Imagine Peter and Balthazar seducing you._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

It wasn’t hard to bask in the attention the two of them had been giving you. Enjoying it came easy whenever Peter or Balthazar would flirt with you, sending warmth to heat a blush from you.

Until now, it hadn’t gone beyond playful flirting.

The tone changed thanks to you when you hummed suggestively, gesturing absently to the loft around you, “So, we have the whole place to ourselves?”

Peter’s lips quirked upwards, “Until Derek gets back later tonight.”

Balthazar raises a brow, “How much later?”


	56. Derek Hale - having a friends with benefits agreement with Derek and one night after being uncharacteristically gentle he blurts out that he’s fallen in love with you.

_**Warnings:**  NSFW_

Gif source:  [Derek](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/152911370517)

> _Imagine having a friends with benefits agreement with Derek and one night after being uncharacteristically gentle he blurts out that he’s fallen in love with you._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

The sweater felt soft against your skin as you pulled it over your head, sitting on the edge of a bed you’d come to be familiar with since you’d struck up the arrangement with your friend. The deep V of its neck dipped leisurely and low in the middle of your chest, a reminder that the sweater wasn’t yours.

“Are we going to keep doing this?” you hear from behind you, causing you to turn curiously towards Derek who sits up, the sheets falling around his waist.

“What do you mean?” his brow is furrowed, a worried look on his face as he studies you, “Why wouldn’t we?”

“Because of what I said,” Derek elaborates.

You sigh in understanding, a blush staining your cheeks as you fiddle with the sweater, remembering what he’d said after the round you’d had, “Because you told me you loved me?”

He nods, serious, “I meant it. It’s different than when we first started this, now.”

After a few moments of studying his face, you speak, more of a statement than a question, “And you want to know if I feel the same.”

“Do you?”


	57. Chris Argent, Peter Hale - Peter licking Chris’ cum out of your over-sensitized body while Chris lays panting next to you, watching.

_**Warnings:** NSFW; Oral_

Gif source:  [Peter](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/150234962737/allsonargent-hes-basically-satan-in-a-v-neck)  |  [Chris](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/150235045417/teenwoof-chris-argent-facial-hair)

> _Imagine Peter licking Chris’ cum out of your over-sensitized body while Chris lays panting next to you, watching._

———  _Request for fyeahpeterandeveryone_ ———

Chris rolls off of you, the both of you trying your hardest to catch your breath after the orgasm you’d shared. Slight whimpers come from your lips in the aftermath of his touches, the warmth that was now lost to the bedroom’s otherwise cool air. The heat comes back with Peter’s hands on your thighs, not giving you much time to let the sensitive tingle ebb away before he’s tugging you towards him, smirking between your legs.

“Peter—?” is all you get out of the question before he answers you by burying his tongue in the apex of your thighs, causing a sharp squeak to come from you in surprise as your hands fly to grip at his shoulders, instinctively pushing him back only to almost immediately pull him closer to you again. “Peter!”

His huff of laughter fans across your sensitive skin, causing you to shift in his grip as he glances mischievously towards Chris beside you, “What? I’m only trying to clean up the mess Argent made of you.”


	58. Peter Hale - being sensitive and Peter having to calm his mouth down slightly when going down on you.

_**Warnings:** NSFW; Oral_

Gif source:  [Peter](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/125737505297)

> _Imagine being sensitive and Peter having to calm his mouth down slightly when going down on you._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

You could barely breathe, your sensitivity bringing you to squirm in his iron grip as you push at his shoulders, “Peter! Peter! Stop!”

He pulls away, a frown on his face and worry a flicker in his eyes as he asks, “Is something wrong?”

Taking a moment to catch your breath, you reply, “I’m just… really sensitive. Calm down a bit, okay?”

With a smirk, he nods, “Alright, sweetheart, whatever you want.”


	59. Peter Hale - teasing Peter Hale in a very sexual way.

_Warnings:  NSFW_

Gif source:  [Peter](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/150234945967)

> _Imagine teasing Peter Hale in a very sexual way._

———  _Request for pietremximoff_ ———

Stiles was in the heat of a very passionate conversation with Derek on something much more important than what you were focused on, but really, watching Peter struggle was just too much fun. You glance up from your phone to where he stood at the other end of the room as you exit the loft’s bathroom, watching him level a warning glare on you as he looks up from his own phone. That only makes you send him another suggestive text.

So maybe you’d sent him a picture of what you were, or weren’t anymore, in this case, wearing under that skirt of yours while in that bathroom.

Peter’s jaw clenches as he walks with a deceptive leisure across the loft’s floor and past the pack members who were present today, finally coming to a stop beside you as you pretend to not be phased by his presence, and low voice at your ear, “Can I speak to you. Privately.”

His hand grips at your bicep as he nods towards the door exiting the loft, making you bite your lip as you try to suppress your amusement at the low growl in his tone. You’d really gotten him worked up as the day had gone on.

“Oh? Alright.”


	60. Isaac Lahey - Isaac likes calling you ‘Mommy’ in bed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: NSFW; Mommy kink**

_**Warnings:** NSFW; Mommy kink_

Gif source:  [Isaac](http://gifhunterress.tumblr.com/post/54889195974/daniel-sharman-gif-hunt-100-please-likereblog)

> _Imagine Isaac likes calling you ‘Mommy’ in bed._

———  _Request for Bixbi_ ———

It had started when you had been on top for the first time, dominantly riding him however you wanted as you wrenched moans and calls of your name from his mouth. It was then that he had gripped your thigh with one hand as the other came to his mouth in an attempt to quiet his noises, a pitiful whine coming from him before he had moaned it out, muffled by the palm of his hand.

_“Mommy!”_

And you had caught it immediately, stuttering in your movements above him, as you gasped out a question, “What?” Isaac was blushing, mortified that he’d let it slip out. That you now knew of the kink that he had no clue if you were into.

“I-I’m sorry,” he gasps, the hand covering his mouth being pulled away by your own as you look down at him, your smile widening as you pick up the pace once more.

“Nuh-uh, I want to hear you say it again.”


	61. Derek Hale, Elijah Mikaelson - Imagine having a threesome with Derek and Elijah.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Crossover: TW & The Vampire Diaries/The Originals**

Gif source:  [Derek](http://mirandarph.tumblr.com/post/43086687848/tyler-hoechlin-gif-hunt)  |  [Elijah](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/147225930422/haylijahshippersclub-209-320-322)

> _Imagine having a threesome with Derek and Elijah._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

You hadn’t expected that coming back to Beacon Hills would bring those old feelings you’d had for Derek Hale back to the surface, but it had, and you couldn’t deny it. You still felt for him, still wanted him, just like you had the last time you saw him. But then there was Elijah, who you felt for, too. Who you had come back to Beacon Hills with. Who you had been lucky enough to call your friend up until this point.

Really, you were doomed from the start, ever since you set foot in this little town that drew supernatural creatures in. Why you had thought you could control your heart rate around these two, as if you could hide your arousal in their presence, you don’t know. It was silly of you to expect to be able to get it past the two of them.

They had noticed, of course, and they had apparently already come to a solution before addressing you with their idea, “Share me?”

Elijah chuckles at the look of shock on your face, glancing towards Derek who nods, “That’s what we said.”


	62. Peter Hale - having break up sex with Peter Hale.

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Peter](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/145324207962)

> _Imagine having break up sex with Peter Hale._

——— _Request for anon_  ———

“We had a good run of it, though, right?” Peter asks, hesitantly moving towards you with that look that you’d never been able to resist throughout the course of your relationship with him, and weren’t so sure you were ready to resist it right now, either. “Leaving it off on a high note.”

It hurts, knowing that after this you were going to have to let him go, but it also felt like something you had to do. You had to break up. The two of you together were like a fire, beautiful and destructive, but recently the destruction had outweighed the beauty.

Taking a breath, you kiss him. Long and slow, like the goodbye you knew was coming, trying to ignore the sparks that still hung between the two of you even after agreeing that you were better off without each other.

“I’m gonna’ miss you, Peter Hale.”

Peter reaches up to pull you back to his lips with his hand at your jaw, before he replies, “Maybe you don’t have to miss me just yet.”


	63. Stiles Stilinski - teasing Stiles all day.

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Stiles](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Frebloggy.com%2Fpost%2Fmine-gifs-yeah-teen-wolf-stiles-stilinski-twedit-youneedmetosurvive-derekstiles%2F89292766732&t=MTk1OWMxN2RmODFhNWFjMGQ4OTE0OTgzM2VmYzIzMWNlZGQ5N2U1ZixBVW5PYmdEeg%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F149391696163%2Fwarnings-nsfw-gif-source-stiles-imagine-teasing&m=0)

> _Imagine teasing Stiles all day._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

He follows you around his Jeep, gripping his backpack for dear life as he tries to keep his voice down despite his frustration, “Do you know what you’ve been doing to me? All day! It’s evil! Have some mercy, please!” His other hand runs through his hair as you open the door to the Jeep, a smile coming to your lips at his over dramatization of just how much you’d been teasing him today.

Turning towards him, you admire the fruits of your labor for a second before nodding to the car, “Well, get in and maybe I will.”


	64. Derek Hale - dating Derek but not wanting to have sex with him because you’re ashamed of your stretch marks and Derek finds out and makes you feel good about them.

Gif source:  [Derek](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/147270626892/tl-hoechlin-well-pay-just-find-kate-thats)

> _Imagine dating Derek but not wanting to have sex with him because you’re ashamed of your stretch marks and Derek finds out and makes you feel good about them._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

For the longest time you hadn’t given him a reason, and that had been enough. He didn’t press, prod, or make you uncomfortable about refusing to get intimate, but eventually, you opened up as to what was keeping you from taking that next step.

“Your stretch marks?” Derek asks, a mild shock on his face as you self-consciously nod your head. He shakes his, moving towards you with a small, comforting smile, “No amount of stretch marks is going to make you any less sexy to me, alright?”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [20 Minutes to Make Popcorn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20560082) by [Babbling_Bumbling_BandofBaboons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babbling_Bumbling_BandofBaboons/pseuds/Babbling_Bumbling_BandofBaboons)




End file.
